Legends of the Dragons (House Item)
| altname =Legends of the Dragons| }} Book Text Legends of the Dragons Compiled by Morasca Jumman There are many stories and legends told about dragons. Presented here are some tales of the Twin Dragons. In the long ago, dragons did not dwell in the deserts. Though dragons passed through, they found the heat displeasing and so did not linger. Over time, dragons of one sort or another paused under the burning sun and considered making the inhospitable regions their home. In the end, however, they continued to move on to other, greener lands. There were many changes throughout the lands, changes in the air and sea, on the land and deep within it. And soon, the dragons came to make their home. At first one, silver like a heatwave on the desert sands, Siyamak he was named for he was silver as moonlight. Some saw a dragon gliding through the air by day and noticed its scales were not silver, but liquid gold. Many believed that this was a trick of the light, the sun changing the appearance of Siyamak's scales. Other realized that not one but two dragons had come to live in the desert. No one knew where they had come from, though it was obvious that they had arrived by some magical means. People looked to the skies and watched for them, as on occasion, the dragons had pursued travelers into the canyons and devoured them whole. Now, the gold dragon is named Barakah, for it is a dragon of brightness and light. Her scales are gold like flame yet her voice is as cold as ice. She has no love for those who are not of her kind, but her ire seems directed mainly at the Shimmering Citadel's djinn. The Sandfang gnolls tell a different story about the dragons. According to one of their legends, the dragons were bred as arena champions by a gnoll who had hoped to use them to infiltrate the city. Once the dragons were challenged however, they destroyed their handler and fled to the desert. This might explain why the Sandfang gnolls are quite fearful of the dragons. When a dragon is aloft in the Sinking Sands, the gnoll lookout will give a particularly high-pitched call to alert the other members of its clan. They will then retreat to what shadows they can find until the "all clear" sign is given. While the naga have no particular tale about the dragons, there is a curious truce between them. It is said that when the dragons are about, the naga are more fearless as though they anticipate assistance from these flying beats. This unusual behavior may be explained by further examination of the history of the naga, which is not related here. There are many other tales of the Twin Dragons, including a most improbable fable that they can change their shapes at will. Sound you encounter them, be wary as there is no way to know the truth of their origins and thus, their intentions. It is obvious that there are many point of view on the Twin Dragons as there are sand in the desert. Choose which legend to believe, for it seems no one can agree on their origins. Credits